1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodent traps.
2. Description of the Related Art
When setting a conventional mouse trap, the bow is sometimes prematurely released while the user is engaging the locking bar with the bait pedal. In this situation, the bow may spring down on top of a thumb or finger of the person setting the trap, resulting in pain and injury.
When unloading a trap, the fingers of the user often unintentionally come into contact with the dead rodent, or at least come uncomfortably near the rodent.
Until the present invention, no device has been developed which works with conventional mouse traps, and which deals with the aforementioned problems.